Make Him Feel Good
by NiteOwl18
Summary: After Cody gets a humiliating beat down by Duncan, LeShawna take him to her house to clean his wounds. They open up their thoughts on Gwen dating Duncan and LeShawna offers to relive Cody the pain he is feeling.


**Hello everyone. It's me, NiteOwl18. Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving holiday. I'm here again with a brand new one shot. I've been getting some great responses from everyone who reads all three of my Total Drama one shot stories. One fan, The Amazing Ghost Musician, provided some ideas involving Cody with a different girl. Going over with the idea, I decided to publish one story involving LeShawna. All credit goes to The Amazing Ghost Musician since it was his idea. Thank you. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

Make Him Feel Good

By NiteOwl18

A tough, cold weather had hit Muskoka, Canada. It was late November. Unlike how some countries are affected by climate change, Canada had been hit with a strong cold weather. Thought it required everyone to wear heavy jackets and other accessories to protect their bodies, the school administrators still want the students to attend school. But there was an upside to this. It was the Friday before the Thanksgiving Holiday which was an entire week. Every student at Muskoka High School were eager to leave school and prepare for the holiday, including enjoying a heavy meal with family and friends on Thanksgiving. One student is really hoping to not to endure another week of hell at his junior year. Cody Anderson wished he had stay at home just like other parents who, with the common sense, wouldn't let their children go to school with the weather being dangerously cold. But his parents (not if they give a shit) forced Cody to attain school. The poor seventeen year old failed to give them a second thought. How he envied those who stayed at home instead of going to one more day at school before Thanksgiving holiday.

"Got the same nervousness?" Cody turn his right to see his friend Noah with the same sarcastic expression. Cody's locker door is open to get his books out for the next class.

"Is that noticeable?" Cody lower his voice. He place his advanced Calculus inside and took out his Accounting I textbook.

"Not what people are saying," Noah said back.

Cody put his books inside his backpack and asked something to avoid the subject, "Where's Owen? He's usually hear screaming it was the day before we leave for the holiday."

"His parents wouldn't let him leave the house. Poor bastard," Noah said to their large and hyperactive friend.

"Why? He's not here to eat what's having for lunch? I heard it's turkey and mashed potatoes with gravy. And for dessert, chocolate cake," Cody's taste buds drool at the mention of cake.

"Knowing Owen, he's freaking out," Noah remarked in how Owen is screaming like a lunatic inside his home. "It's going to be painful for Owen to get through six days before Thanksgiving. He said I'll save him a cake."

"You think he'll like cold and squash cake?"

"It's Owen, Cody," The two begin walking to class. "While my buddy is spending Thanksgiving at home, I, for one am not looking forward to eating with my family. Every Thanksgiving, my siblings fight in ridiculous demands. Who gets to cut the turkey? Who gets to help my folks prepare the meals? Who gets more food?" Noah grimace in what is likely to be a battle of food. "How about you?"

It was Cody turn to sighed in sadness. "My folks have plans for Thanksgiving. My mom is doing volunteering at the food shelter helping the staff to give food for the homeless. My dad is meeting with some of his business friends at another house at night. So it's just be me and the food."

"Sorry to hear that," Noah felt bad for his friend. He was the only person that Cody talked about his failed relationship with his parents. Since then, the know-it-all hasn't told anyone in their friend circle. "Anyway, you better hide your frown. I think you-know-who and his goons are watching you," Noah entered the Accounting 1 Class, where the chestnut haired teenager look to where Duncan, Gwen, Lightning, Sugar, Scott, Amy, and Mel. Excluding Gwen (who was kissing the neck of her delinquent boyfriend), the rest of Duncan's gang was giving death stares that sent Cody running inside the class.

* * *

Throughout the end of the day, Cody praised the gods to let him escape school without any confrontation from Duncan and his goons. He was lucky to avoid them all day. Unfortunately, that prayer didn't mention of facing them outside of school. Cody proceed to ran like the wind and back home. A hand grab Cody by the shirt collar and threw him on cold and muddy ground.

"Hiya dorkus!" Duncan grin in a sadist manner. Cody lost any moment of breathing. He quickly gets up to run but Lightning and Mal blocked his exit. Sugar, Scott, and Amy were acting as a backup in case he try another way of leaving.

"Hi guys!" Cody put up a smile, a weak smile that releases fear. "How ya been?"

"You been avoiding us all day. Pretty low, runt," Scott said. The students notices Duncan and his gang are cornering Cody. They draw attention by making a circle around them.

"Yeah," Duncan grip on Cody's shoulder tightly. "I thought we were pals."

"Oh? Now we're pals?" Cody nervously said, trying to pass what his tormentor said as a joke. His brown eyes caught the students are using their phones to record what appears to be a fight. He couldn't see his friends; probably somewhere in the crowd trying to get him. "I should go."

"Oh, why? You scared like a pig?" Sugar spat, resulting a few laughs from Amy and Scott and several students who were at ear distance of the insult. Duncan turn Cody around again. Cody move back with his hands up as barrier.

"Duncan, come on. It's a week before Thanksgiving. Can't we put aside this little feud? I put my feud aside when you started going out with Gwen," Cody pleaded. But the mention of his old crush with the goth beauty made his bully madder.

Duncan's eyes lowered, "Just to give you a reason why you shouldn't perv on someone's girl," With one quick punch at his lips, Cody is sent to the ground. His coat is covered with cold mud. The crowd simply encouraged Duncan to punch the skinny white nerd. Cody blocked his face as Duncan kick him in the stomach. Cody is meet with more punches. Duncan's crew block anyone who would step up and stop the fight. Not that they would try. Who would save someone who was a loser and a pervert getting what he deserved? The delinquent's punch rose up and strike Cody in the right eye. Cody's breath hitched as his balls got kicked several times. Mud is splatter each time his face is punched. Duncan chuckled evilly as he grabbed the nerd.

"Time to give you a week's worth of ass kicking, lame-o," Duncan's right hand reel in to deliver a punch that can make his victim not go a single week without solid food. Before he can, a furious punch sent Duncan to the mud. Cody looked up to see if it was his number one stalker, but it was actually Gwen's best (and bootylicious) friend LeShawna.

LeShawna glance at Cody and his injuries before furiously look at Duncan. "You got three seconds to leave, boy!"

"Stay out of this, LeShawna!" Mal walked to her to make her leave by force. As soon as he put his hand on her arm, the bootylicious goddess grab Mal's hand and crush it with one hand. Mal's squeak in pain before meeting an ankle kick in the chin. Scott rushes at her, and LeShawna grabbed his entire county ass body and threw him on the ground, head first.

"You bitch! How dare you touch my man!" Sugar screech loudly and lodge at her target for beating her boyfriend. But LeShawna bitch slap her across the face. As Sugar was dazed by the slap, her breast is grabbed follow by her nipples being twist hard to make her rab the county girl's breast and twisting her nipples hard enough to make her down on her knees. LeShawna hit Sugar at the back of her neck, making her face land on the mud. The crowd started cheering at LeShawna, forgetting what Duncan is about to do to Cody. Seeing the crowd's saying the African-American teenager's name, Amy march forward to make her leave. Three seconds later, she was thrown out of the crowd and into a mud puddle. Amy scream at her ruin clothes, getting a few pics from some students. It was now Lightning and Duncan, who glance at each other to take down LeShawna together. Cody stayed on the ground, too scared to get up if either of them try to beat him up again.

Lightning stepped forward with a charming smile. "Now LeShawna. Baby. Why don't you leave us man alone? Or do Lightning need you to be "convinced?" LeShawna growl in mild disgust at what he is suggesting. Cody saw Duncan walking behind with a smirk and crackling both hands. Too scared to be warn her, the brave teenager stand up. Cody, like a mouse everyone thought he was, ran at Duncan, sending them both on the ground. LeShawna took one glance, unknowingly making the jock deliver a left hook. The crowd hissed when LeShawna took a punch at her lower lip. However, this made the bootylicious gal growl to the jock. Lightning gulp at his mistake. He was grabbed by the shirt and was giving a punch at his good-looking face. Lightning stagger backwards and collided at the crowd.

"Thanks a lot, dork!" Duncan and Cody fought a little before he gained the upper hand. Cody's face is meet at the mud. Duncan grab a handful of chestnut hair and force Cody to meet his face on the ground to make him taste mud. His hand is grabbed and pulled him off of Cody. Duncan is meet again by LeShawna's furious face.

"Stay the fuck away from him!" She screams at her best friend's violent boyfriend. Duncan is punch in the mouth. He covered his mouth before seeing the blood on his finger. Duncan spit blood from his wounded mouth. Seeing LeShawna pummel him and his friends made the teenager sneer. He could hear the crowd already jeering at Duncan with mockery.

Not wanting to face her anymore, he gets up, "I'll get you for this," He warn at LeShawna. He then pointed at Cody, "And you, I'll see you back at school. Have a nice fuckin holiday," Duncan march from the fight circle. The students move to let him pass. Lightning and Mal gets up and leave in shame. Sugar escort her boyfriend after he got his head out of the ground. The crowd was already leaving and left the area.

Cody turn to his savior, "Thanks."

LeShawna turn back to Cody and smile, "No problem, hon," She frown at Cody's broken nose. A gasp escaped as a thin line of blood drip from Cody's right side of his head. Cody felt warmness from his half. He places his hand and touch what he knows is blood. "We better take you to the nurse's office."

Cody shook his head as he gets up, "The nurse is probably gone by now."

"Then let me escort you back to my house," LeShawna suggested, much to Cody's surprise. Cody stammer by saying he's fine. But LeShawna wasn't taking no for an answer. "Come on before that nose gets worse," LeShawna grabs his hand and drag him to her car to tend his injuries. What the young perverted and self-proclaimed ladies man didn't know he was about to get even more than having the bootylicious goddess play nurse.

* * *

It took fifteen minutes for LeShawna to take Cody back to her home. Despite being a friend to the self-proclaim ladies man, she didn't want to alarm his parents of their son's injuries. Cody is lean inside her home, in her bedroom, and into the bathroom. LeShawna helped Cody take off his coat and scarf. Sitting on the toilet, the bootylicious goddess told Cody to hold his head up to not let more blood out of his broken nose. Cody faced the ceiling up. LeShawna took Cody's dirty coat to put in the washing machine for the mud he got from Duncan's attack. He was grateful for the sister with tude came to his rescue. Usually it would be Seirra to attack them full on. Or, god forbid, Courtney. She really show them not to mess with Cody. Just hope Gwen doesn't find out about it.

LeShawna return by asking "How's the nose?"

"Good," Cody said, wincing to talk due to how painful his nose was. She open the cabinet door and took out a box filled with cotton ball and a bottle of alcohol.

Taking one and dabbed it with alcohol, LeShawna crouch down "Hold still, suga," As Cody let go of his hand, he flinch at the cotton soaked in alcohol touch his nose. Momentally, his blood covered the entire cotton. She threw it in the trash and got another one. Cody, despite being in pain how the cotton is touching his nose, needed something to distract himself with. How he wanted to stay at home. How he didn't want to face Duncan and his gang. How he was wasn't looking forward to spending his Thanksgiving holiday with a bruise jaw before being saved by LeShawna. How two huge mountains are at his viewpoint-

Cody paused. His face turned bright red. Her heavy chest is dangling at his pants. Who would've thought he's at his friend's house, getting tend to his injuries and he's seeing her tits without her knowing. Though her shirt was covering it, it was a sight to behold. Cody stayed silence during the cotton stopped his nose bleed.

"There. It stopped," LeShawna inspect the nose. She recalled seeing blood coming from his right temple. The bleeding stopped. She moved her head at the wound and asked Cody if it hurts. Cody shook his head but reply it was a little. "You got a small bump. Nothing but ice can help that."

"You sure know your stuff in nursing, LeShawna," Cody commented, forgetting seeing her large melons.

"Thanks, suga," LeShawna laugh. "My mama is a doctor. I been to her work place sometime. Nothing above her level, just applying ointment on minor wounds and working with broken bones. I'll be back," The bootylicious goddess left again and came back three minutes with a bag of ice in her hand. She hands Cody the bag and he applies it on his right wound. Then they both heard a phone rang; it was LeShawna's phone on her bed. Retrieving her phone, LeShawna looked at the caller I.D and bit her cheek to found out it was Gwen. Oh, Lord, here it comes.

After pressing the call button on her Smartphone, the angry voice of the goth beauty erupted.

"_LESHAWNA! DUNCAN JUST TOLD ME YOU BEAT HIM UP! WHAT THE FUCK?!"_

Growling softly, LeShawna turn to Cody, "Sorry, Cody. I gotta take this. Keep that in your head for a while," She closed the door, leaving Cody alone again to heal his wound. Curiosity went through the young teenager. Low and audible angry words came between his old crush and the bootylicious goddess Cody rose up from the toilet seat and place his ear against the door, where he heard the argument in full volume.

"_WHY THE HELL DID YOU BEAT UP MY BOYFRIEND?! HIS MOUTH IS BLEEDING!"_

"YOUR BOYFRIEND AND HIS GOONS WERE PICKING ON CODY! HE GOT A BROKEN NOSE AND HIS RIGHT HEAD IS BLEEDING! CONSIDER YOURSELF LUCKY HE'S NOT LOOKING AT AN ASSAULT CHARGE! OR IF THERE'S ALREADY A LONG LIST OF IT!"

"WATCH IT, LESHAWNA!"

"NO, YOUR PSYCHO BOYFRIEND BETTER WATCH IT! THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM ABOUT TO LAY A FINGER ON CODY, I'M SENDING HIM TO THE HOSPITAL!"

"CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU! YOU'RE LUCKY DUNCAN STILL HAVE HIS TEETHS!"

"YEAH, JUST THE THOUGHT OF THAT BASTARD HAVING NO TEETH WILL PUT A DAMPER AT YOUR LIP LOCKING!"

A loud groan came out from Gwen, "You know what? Call me back when you want to apologize!"

"That's good, cause I ain't gonna!" Gwen hang up the phone, leaving LeShawna to mutter "bitch". Cody lean his head away, feeling scared how it went down between the two friends. The yelling made Cody's ring that trigger a headache from his minor wound at his right temple. Hearing her walking to the door, he sat back down on the toilet. LeShawna open the door with an angry sigh before looking at Cody with stressed glace.

"Your head feeling good?" Cody shake his head in agreement. "That's good," LeShawna said before she notices the mud on his clothes. "Get out of those clothes and lead them by the bed."

Stripped in his brown boxer shorts, Cody covered his naked body with both arms. He was shivering. His clothes were taken by his nurse (it was fair to call LeShawna that, right) in the laundry machine. LeShawna make sure the temperature was warm for her and her parents to come back from the harsh cold. Still, the nerd is freezing. He blow his hands to prevent making his skin colder. LeShawna came back with a large grey blanket in her hands. The blanket then covered Cody's entire body, gaining him heat.

"Thanks," Cody lay out a warm breath, finally not succumbing to near hypothermia.

"No problem," LeShawna said. A frown appeared on her face. "Sorry you had to hear that between me and Gwen," The mention of her name made her clutch her bedsheet. "Sometimes I don't know what is up with that girl. Dating that bastard. I just want to smack her upside her head!" She spat.

Cody would jump to defend Gwen, but hearing from LeShawna, he wouldn't want to anger her more since she saved his life. Plus, he was disappointed at his old crush for dating one of his biggest tormentors. LeShawna closed her eyes to seize her anger and settle her hands down by breathing.

"How are things with you, Cody?" LeShawna brought up Cody's life since she didn't want to do anything with her so-called friend.

"It's good," Cody begins. "Nothing much. Everything's the same. Good grades. Not getting at the teacher's bad side. Hang out with friends. Avoid Sierra and her sexual advances. Rejected by every girl. Oh, and getting my ass kicked by Duncan and his friends. Everyday."

"How about Gwen? You seen her a lot?" LeShawna asked about the goth since she knows of his obsession with her.

"Not since she's started dating Duncan. We bumped into each other; I say hello and she ignores me. Just like my attempts to get her to notice me. At least she never laughs or kicked me in the nuts like all the others," Cody revealed his failed attempt to make Gwen his girlfriend and every girl at school. LeShawna know what he was talking about.

"Still no luck in finding a girl?"

"Not counting Sierra who is trying to get me into her bed, I'm friends with some of the beautiful and cute girls and none of them see me as boyfriend material. Lindsay. Beth. Katie. Sadie. I try my luck at the rest and you can guess. They still see me as a joke. And I'm guessing Lindsay, Beth, Katie and Sadie and Gwen think the same way."

"That's not true, suga," LeShawna wrapped her arm around Cody. "I don't think you're a joke. Lindsay, Beth, Katie, and Sadie don't think you're a joke. You don't treat them the same as any jerks would do. You're a great friend. And guess what?" A smile appear in her face. "I don't share the same values as them. Anyone who say I'm crazy won't like what I'll do what I did to Duncan."

A small smile appear in Cody's face, "Thanks LeShawna. Got any plans for our whole week off?"

"Nothin but rest and relaxation. Can't wait till Black Friday comes. I told Gwen should come with me, but she'll be locking lips with her beau," She sneer at said mention. "I don't know what my girl see in that bastard!"

"Me neither," Cody signed out of sadness and pity. "She doesn't see the real him, only what she sees outta him. He really loves making me, Noah, and Harold in complete misery. He had his friends do his job when he's busy making out with Gwen. I swear, she's becoming like him. Why can't she see that?"

"She's too love blind," LeShawna shook her head. "Whatever she sees in Duncan is a mystery, like how Miss C.I.T saw in him. He's a bad influence on her. She doesn't care what me or you or the rest of us think of her bad relationship. If she wants to let her beau and his goons treating you horribly, then I'm not helpin' her!"

Seeing his friend in distress, Cody extend his warm hand and touch her hand. LeShawna felt her hand being warm by the skinny nerd. "I'm sorry you felt that way, LeShawna. If it was me, I try reasoning with Gwen, but I could get a slap on the face. It's not right for her treating you like this. I'm not seeing breaking things off with her. But if she doesn't see the error of her ways, then Gwen doesn't seem like a good friend to you."

LeShawna is touched by what Cody had said. Now thinking back what Gwen's actions is leading to, the goth beauty is hanging on a thread on the bootylicious goddess's web of trust. She's debating whether or not to end her friendship with her. But if what Cody said is truth (And she agree with him completely), she has to do the inevitable.

"Guess it's not gonna be easy to break off with my girl, but she made her bed and she have to lay on it. Thanks Cody," LeShawna smile.

"My pleasure," Cody reply. He continued staring at LeShawna's honey eyes and still holding her hand. The smile on the bootylicious goddess's face never left. It felt sweet of Cody to express and shared their thoughts over Gwen dating Duncan and said beau beating up anyone who say otherwise. That's the kind of man her friend (or ex-friend) should be dating instead of dangerous hooliums with a record the size of his arm. The girls at her school are really dumb in not seeing Cody the kind and gentlemen he is. If someone as attractive as herself can see him the way he is, she'll be happy to be his girlfriend. And here he is, at her home, sitting in her bed, and in his boxers. Her smile switch to a predatory smirk as an idea hit her. Cody notice it and his mouth is silenced by a pair of lips crashing to his. Cody's eyes wide, feeling the tender touch of the bootylicious goddess's kiss. It was a five second kiss.

Pulling back, LeShawna erupted in mild giggle upon seeing his flustered expression. Blushing streaked red, Cody stammer "W-What you do that for?"

"Simple, you're cute," LeShawna admitted. The Ghetto sister stand up on the bed and walk to closed her door. Cody heard the door is locked.

Glupping, Cody continues stuttering, "Why you locked the door?"

"I'm here to repay you," LeShawna walked to Cody, and instead of sitting her spot, she sat on his lap. Cody utter a squeak sound with his jaw open. LeShawna smirk and let her hands rubbed Cody's naked torso. "I hope you're warm enough, suga, because LeShawna isn't done playing nurse," She wrapped her arms around Cody and went into another kiss. This time, it was a steaming make out session. LeShawna insert her tongue into Cody's tongue. Cody muffle a bit but became right with her soft lips. Closing his eyes, he moves his hands to rub the back of LeShawna. It was soothing to her as she lay out soft moans between the kiss. LeShawna never felt her kiss to drive someone on edge and feel a man's hands touching her. She tried that with Harold. He ended up lasting two minutes over the make-out. Reason, he was attempting to grab her love handles under the bra. Getting rid any thoughts of her ex-lover, LeShawna continue lip locking her new beau. Her entire body lean against him, sending Cody on the bed. After five minutes, the two pull away. A strain of salvia is left. Cody wipe it away from his upper lips while LeShawna slip it with two fingers and lick it while giving him a sexy look.

Without a word, LeShawna take off her shirt. Cody's jaw dropped as he finally saw those two melon-sized bazonkers exposed, covered by a lacy purple bra. And they were HUUUUUUGE!

LeShawna lift her chest up and spoke erontically "You think Lindsay's boobies are big? Courtney's? Eva's? My babies are triple FFF cups."

"They're amazing!" Cody exclaims, his hand is beginning to touch them.

"Thanks, suga. You're the first man who's gonna touch them and lick them and drink them," LeShawna shake her huge boobies to persuade Cody more. "Harold never got to see them. He never lasted on our kiss. Always going for my babies."

"Sucks to be him!" LeShawna unclipped her bra. The fabric falls off to reveal her naked chest. LeShawna wiggle her finger at her man to taste her over-sized cow tits. With a growl, Cody latch at the first nipple he attack. LeShawna gasp and soft moan escape her lips. Cody lick the right nipple. His right hand touch the other breast. Soft and globby, just like he imagined it. The nipple was supple and tasty. The bootylicious goddess is turned on by how the skinny white nerd is doing to her babies. His raging erection is poking at her maidenhood. Harold had his chance. She wanted him to enjoy the kiss, but he wanted to see her boobies that was qoute unqoute "bigger than Lindsay's Courtney's and Eva's combine." Now she has a new man that can work her babies so tenderly. Cody buried his face in the valley of her breast and motorboat them.

LeShawna erupted in a whooping laugh, "Ok honey, that's enough of my babies. Now let's see what you're packing," LeShawna bend down to see the pitching tent. With one swipe, the boxer short is dropped. A seven and a half penis stand tall. LeShawna lick her licks and hummed "Mmm, mmm, mmm, that some nice dick you got there, suga. You must be lucky."

"Thanks," Cody chuckle out of pride with a hint of nervousness. Her hand touch the large phallus. LeShawna kiss the mushroom tip. She licks it from the length down. Cody utter a moan. Chuckling deviously, she insert it into her mouth and push her head in and out. LeShawna rolled her eyes at the massive log she is working. Cody held his breath and pat LeShawna's ponytail to ease on the oral sex. But LeShawna moved her tongue, exciting the nerd. LeShawna continue slurping Cody's dick while starting to message Cody's balls. Cody is amazed LeShawna know how to satisfy orally without making him cum too early. Five minutes later, the pleasure is about to end.

"LeShawna, I'm about to cum," Cody warned her, but LeShawna mumble in response to take it easy. The nerd brace himself as he releases a big batch of cum. But LeShawna take his dick out and let her face get hit by it. Moaning erocatilly, LeShawna stick her tongue to get a taste of the seaman her man release.

"Tasty," She commented.

"You're amazing!" Cody exclaim as he regain some energy back from his oral sex. "You know how you work on dicks!"

"I did had my share of past lovers. Blow jobs were my specialty And for them," She turn around and Cody saw her pants took off. She drooled at her massive 85 inch ass covered by a thin purple thong. As soon it was off, she cooed as she shook her large booty, "Is eating my booty."

Out of though, Cody slap her booty making it jiggle. Cody move back to give his goddess the space. Moving backward, the booty is sat on his chest and covering his entire face. Cody kiss that large and chunky butt. LeShawna giggle as her man work her booty. He was so addicting of pleasuring his goddess's huge booty. He stick her tongue inside her bump. A loud squeak escaped her. Cody start to imagine he was eating a large chocolate cake, like the one he ate back at lunch. Slurping and licking is what the teenager did. His tongue got a taste of her pussy. It leak to his chin. The smirking Ghetto Sister move a little back so Cody can taste both her pussy and asshole. The pleasure was double. It sent shivers to her. Cody continue eating her pussy and licking her ass, drawing moans from his lover. LeShawna even hop up and down; her booty jiggle around Cody's face. The twerking did wonders for the teenager as his erection came back. Her pleasure is about to end in a climax. LeShawna begs Cody to continue before she is done. It went for a full three minutes. Cody is met with a sticky fluid that some went inside his mouth.

LeShawna, with a quiver moan, stand up and turn her lover with a lust smile. "You really work both my booty and pussy at the same time. Just for that, you get a special reward," Crouching down at his erect penis, LeShawna mush her large breast at it. He watches as those babies worked his dick. It felt soft like how LeShawna was giving him a blowjob. LeShawna cooed "That's it, baby. Let my boobies message your dick!"

"They're incredible! They're bigger than Lindsay's!" Cody commented, feeling pleasure again.

"Thank you, cause you're gonna be think of them!" LeShawna speed up her breast. As a bonus, She lick the tip of his penis.

"Fuck, LeShawna, here it comes again!" A shot of cum came out and mess on top of her large chocolate breast. Some of it landed on her bangs.

Cody rest on her bed with a goofy grin on his face. LeShawna plant a kiss on his lips and lustfully spoke "You think you can still get hard? Cause LeShawna ain't done with you yet!"

Cody is then being pounded by LeShawna was on top of him. His dick in her pussy. It was painful at first but she pass through it. The nerd was at the center of the bed. Cody grab her large hips and insert in and out to give her more pleasure. Her large breasts are swayed by how she was hopping up and down. The bed mattress squeak and move from their intense love making.

Cody grunt as his hand slap one breast like it was cat's toy. LeShawna scolded while whining, "Boy, take it easy! My babies aren't meant to slap!"

A pervy laugh is made, "Then I wanna do it again!" Cody slap her right breast, getting a slight moan from his goddess. As LeShawna quick her pace, those breasts were jumping at Cody's eyes. Cody continue slapping her boobies. LeShawna's begs became more moans. She wants her man to slap her babies around. LeShawna did say it was for him.

"Boy, don't stop! Slap my tities! They're yours!"

"That's what I wanna hear!" Cody forcerbly grab her tities and shove his head to motorboat. Leshawna's pussy tightened at Cody's dick. Their moans combine together that echo the room. The door was locked, although their muffled cries can hear around the empty home. Cody hopes her parents doesn't come home early and see them in bed.

"Your pussy tight!" Cody said from the valley of her breast.

"That's right, suga! Now hush. Nurse LeShawna ain't done with you!" She put her hands against the wall. Her pussy clutch at the manmeat. Cody lick her breast but still utter moaning. Her black raven hair is damn by dry seaman and sweating. She undo her ponytail to let it fall on her back. It went on for one hour until it was about time to end.

"LeShawna, I'm about to cum!" Cody spoke to her lover before shoving his head back to her breast.

"Do it, suga! Cum at your goddess!" LeShawna howl in pain. Her eyes roll till she was facing the ceiling. Cody wrapped his arms around her sweaty back. He trust in and out just as they both cry their names.

"LeShawna!" Cody fired another organism blast inside.

"Cody!" LeShawna release a batch of fluids around Cody's penis. Cody pull back his head while LeShawna roll over to his side. Both taking a breath. Cody spoke after one minute.

"LeShawna, thanks for that!" LeShawna move her head with an ounce of energy she has left and gave her new man a kiss.

"Anything for you, suga," LeShawna cooed, putting her head on his chest. Cody wrapped his arm around her back as they cuddle together under the soaked sweat. Cody wouldn't believe he would lose his virginity to not only his friend, but to one who was the sexiest girl by his opinion at school. A moment of silence came between them.

"So," Cody wiggle his eyebrows. "What you want to do?" He rubbed his lover's large ass. LeShawna purred and kiss his neck.

"My folks don't come home till five and," LeShawna's phone lay on the small table next to the mattress. She picks it up and saw the time was three thirty, "We got ninety minutes. Wanna go another round, suga?"

"Give me a couple of water bottle and I'm ready, my bootylicious gal," Cody gave her lustful grin.

* * *

And so Cody and LeShawna spent the remaining minutes they have together having sex. They lasted five rounds. In the middle of LeShawna making Cody eat her out, she got a message from her mom that she and her dad are coming home. Cody got his fresh clean clothes and jacket from the dryer. LeShawna promise Cody they'll spent the whole week together. From the start of Saturday morning, Cody is meet by a love tackle from his bootylicious goddess. They immeteidely went to the nerd's room for sex. LeShawna make sure to get condoms and birth control. The two lovers spent every moment with each other when they're not in Cody's bedroom and LeShawna's bedroom. Cody shared his hobbies to her, which she grew accustomed to it like she did with Harold, except he doesn't point every flaw and mistake she said. The day before Thanksgiving, LeShawna offer to invite Cody to her house since his parents have plans. It was nice for her to invite him; she doesn't want her skinny man all alone. LeShawna introduce him to her family, which they became acquainted. They knew about Harold and LeShawna's dad threatened to blow his balls with a shotgun due to something he said and the nerd stupidly have to open his mouth. But Cody was a gentleman and a good boyfriend to their daughter. Even though they don't know about their sex life. On Black Friday, the two went to the mall to buy items at an incredible low price. Cody went to _Think Greek _and bought a few collections and assembly kit. LeShawna have Cody go to _Victoria's Secret _to wear a few lingerie and have Cody say which one does he like. He picked the best one and try it out when they went back at Cody's place. Throughout the rest of the weekend was a sexy and thrilling time between Cody and LeShawna. Despite the constant sex, they have a clear communication with each other. No worries about what to think of Gwen and her bastard of a boyfriend or breaking off their friendship with the goth beauty. All they needed was each other. When the students came back to school, their heads turn around by what they didn't want to believe. The school nerd and resident punching bag is walking with LeShawna. A girl who had the best ass at school couldn't be dating someone with low standards as Cody. It was a puzzle. Their hands were touching their lover's backs. Gwen, Duncan, and his goons utter in disbelief, but not as much as the goth. She couldn't believe her best friend was dating a boy she rejected many times. Her beau was fuming. He wanted to punch the dweeb, but his humiliating defeat came back as a reminder to not mess with LeShawna's new man.

Noah chuckle as the two lovers pass him, "Sound like someone had a great week," He remarked.

"Damn straight," Cody reply back. LeShawna giggle and put her head on her shoulder. On the outside, Noah doesn't want to begin how this unexpected relationship happened; on the inside, he want the details. Cody and LeShawna continue walking, unaware they pass the two people they are ignoring for their own reasons. Sierra and Harold hug their jaws in shock that their crush are together and holding hands.

Both of them shouted in union, "What the fuck?!"

* * *

**Hope this one was steamy like the last? Next short story is Eva. I don't know when that will be. Probably Friday, I think. Thank you for reading the new story. See you in the next new one. NiteOwl18 out!**


End file.
